Three Wishes to a Fresh Start
by Houseofcolors
Summary: If all you want in life is one thing, one woman, how far would you go to protect her and win her back.
1. Chapter 1

_hope you enjoy reading my story_

* * *

February 2017

Cain headed into the Woolpack on the cold Friday evening in mid February. He had a stressful day and was intent on drinking his problems away. The garage was causing him grief, he was struggling to find child care for his young lad Kyle, after much protesting Zac had agreed to have him for an hour so he could have an hour to himself, this single Dad thing wasn't easy. Chas walked over to him and a worried smile crossed her features "I don't want any trouble Cain" he looked slightly puzzled and she nodded towards his estranged wife sat over by the fire place, Cain's face darkened as he noticed the man opposite her. "She says he is interested in using the farm for some business but my guess is he is interested in more than her cows" Cain nodded slightly as Chas placed a beer in front of him "She just wants a quiet life"

"She tell you that did she?"

"Pretty much, she wants to get on with her life, you need to let her go"

"You need to stop thinking you can tell me what to do" he snapped before placing his beer on the bar and storming towards Moira "This looks cosy"

"Cain please just leave me alone" she spoke quietly, clearly afraid of a scene being caused

"I hope you are happy" he spoke before turning away. Blimey, how had he managed that, he had turned away. Once back at the bar he downed the remaining drags of his pint before saying "Put another in there for us".

"Cain I don't" Chas began but Cain interrupted

"I know, you don't want any trouble Chas but you know what nor do I, I need to concentrate on Kyle". Chas pulled him another pint

"Glad to hear it" she spoke as she passed another drink to him "Same again luv" he looked up to see the woman stood a few steps away

"He is just a farming contact, Oliver Bradbury" she defended

"Makes no difference to me. You are free to see who you want"

"I know" she paused "It's just after Christmas Eve I didn't want you to have the wrong idea"

"You made your feelings perfectly clear Moira more than once. I just hope he is good enough for you"

"He is a good man"

"Just remember you used to say that about me and look how that turned out". He moved to the door, leaving his half finished pint on the bar and Moira sighed as she handed some money to Chas

"So" Chas spoke "What happened Christmas Eve?" she asked

"Nothing worth mentioning obviously. Do you know what I deserve to be happy and maybe Oliver is the man to do that". Chas watched her head back to the man, she knew how perfect Moira was for Cain and she hated seeing them both so unhappy being apart, but now a reconcile seemed miles from reality.

* * *

Moira glanced up to the man who had just brought her home. He was undeniable good looking, tall, dark and handsome. His hair styled to perfection, his piercing blue eyes and defined cheek bones, his smile reaching from ear to ear. He sighed as he gently touched her face, "You are an amazing woman you know?" he spoke "Your ex, I am guessing he didn't realise how lucky he was"

"Something like that"

"Do you still love him?"

"I wish I could say I didn't but at the moment, I don't really know" he nodded slightly "I have always felt drawn to him, I can't explain it but he is poison, I need a fresh start"

"Like a new man"

"Maybe" she laughed "I just I don't know what I want, what will happen with Cain"

"Whatever you want, I will be here" he smiled before gently touching her cheek. He moved into her lips and kissed her gently. Moira kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away "I really like you Moira"

"I should get inside, I have an early start tomorrow"

"How about tomorrow?" he asked "Can I take you out on a date?"

"I don't know, it's difficult"

"Just a meal and some drinks, no pressure, just a bit of fun, surely you deserve that"

"You are right, I do deserve that but I am not sure I am ready to give up on my marriage just yet"

"Okay, if you change your mind, call me".

* * *

Cain stormed into Wishing Well cottage and Zac glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. He could see the anger his son was feeling, it was very obvious as he slammed the door. "Careful son, you will wake Kyle". Cain stood on the spot looking more and more angry. "Cain, what's the matter with you son?" he asked. He glanced at the photo on the cabinet of him and Moira on their wedding day and his anger overwhelmed him again, he took the photo and threw it across the room, watching it smash on the floor, he sighed, that hadn't made him feel any better. "Son, please"

"I want to hate her so much, but I can't, I love her"

"I know, you could still work it out Cain" Zac spoke "If you talk to her"

"She was in the pub, with another man"

"Oh no son, what have you done?"

"Nothing, I did nothing, I let her go" Zac glanced down, finding it to much to look at his son, Cain was clearly overwhelmed by sadness, which Zac had mistook for anger. "Where is Kyle?" Cain asked breaking the silence

"In bed, been as good as gold" Cain moved to the stairs "Where are you going?"

"To get my son and get out of here, there is no way I am sticking around to watch her shack up with another man"

"Cain, wait until morning, when you will be thinking more clearly"

"I am thinking clearly, me and Kyle that's all that matters" he stormed up the stairs and Zac sighed, he knew he wouldn't change his sons mind, all he could do was prey he saw sense soon enough.

* * *

The slight knock on the door startled Zac and he sat upright in his chair that he often found himself drifting off to sleep in. Rubbing his eyes he pushed up into his tired feet and headed to the front door and pulled it open "Moira, what are you doing here love?" he spoke as he ushered her in from the rain. He closed the door behind her and turned to her sad face. The hurt and pain she had been through this last year was unbearable to think about, he honestly didn't know how she kept going.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, I wouldn't of knocked had the lights not been on but I need to see Cain"

"He isn't here"

"Oh, I thought he would be home by now"

"He has been and gone"

"Do you know when he will be back, it's important"

"Oh love, I don't think he is coming back, he took Kyle and left, I can try and ring him" she looked slightly shell-shocked and Zac sighed "I'll grab my phone". He noticed Moira's eyes drift over the broken frame that now rested on the coffee table, broken glass on top of it and he let out a gentle sigh "He was upset Moira"

"Yeah? Looks more like anger to me and here was me thinking he had changed"

"He has Moira just give him a chance" she glanced to the man she looked upon as a dad and shook her head

"On second thoughts, don't worry about phoning him"

"Moira"

"No, he will never change, I deserve someone who won't react with violence every time he doesn't get his own way" she headed to the door "Sorry to have disturbed you Zac".

* * *

 _Please can you leave me a review of my writing, let me know what you think, good or bad. Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to anyone who read my story and a huge thank you to those who reviwed it, honestly means the world to me.**

* * *

April 2017

Moira had began dating Oliver shortly after Cain had left, in all fairness she didn't really understand why, she didn't love him and wasn't sure she ever would, but he did make her laugh and that alone was enough to keep them together, parts of him reminded her of Cain, he was unpredictable like Cain, you could never guess what mood he would be in, when he was happy, it was amazing, when he wasn't, the effect on everyone else was horrible, he had even frightened her at times. But to match that he also had a flicker of Cain's cheekier side, that her temperamental ex husband often saved only for her. However today was going to be a good day, she was going to push how much she missed Cain to the back of her mind and concentrate on her future with Oliver, after all it was Moira's birthday and she was determined to make her first one with Oliver as amazing as the many she had spent with Cain. "Morning" she spoke as she waltzed into the kitchen, she instantly noticed a present bag on he table "For me?" she asked

"Of course" he replied moving from the toast he was buttering to peck her lips "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" she replied as she rested at the table and pulled the wrapped present from the bag and began to unwrap it

"I thought I would make you some dinner tonight"

"Yeah sure" she replied as she eyed the small box "Thanks" she spoke as she held the food thermometer up and he smiled

"Can never have to many kitchen supplies" he replied "About six for dinner"

"Yeah ok" she replied

"I have to go, I am meeting a contract. The dishwasher still needs empting". He left and she sighed, it wasn't that she was ungrateful, I mean what woman wouldn't want a thermometer for her birthday, actually she was ungrateful, they had only been together two months but still, she expected a little more. Oliver had virtually moved in, uninvited of course, she wasn't ready for that, he had brought James share of the farm from Pete, Ross and Finn, so now she felt completely stuck with him anyway, it wasn't long after this that Adam dropped the bombshell that he and Victoria were going travelling for six months and they had been away on their toes, so he was all she really had left.

* * *

Walking into the pub with the large box or Chas's order she smiled at the landlady. They had drifted apart in recent months, she felt Chas blamed her for Cain leaving. Although she was always polite to her and Oliver she knew deep down that in Chas opinion Cain and Moira were the perfect couple and should of tried harder to make it work. "Sorry I'm a bit late, manic morning" Moira spoke as she placed the order to the bar

"Don't worry love, I will let you off, seen as it's your birthday"

"You remembered" Moira was slightly surprised her former friend had remembered, or at least admitted that she did

"Yeah" she replied placing a card and box of chocolates to the bar "I want us to still be friends Moira"

"Me too"

"Listen why don't you pop in once you finish your deliveries for a drink"

"Oliver is cooking"

"Just a quick one, come on love its been ages, about five?"

"Okay, one drink" Moira replied "See you later Chas". Chas took the meat order through to the kitchen and smiled as the young lad appeared in the door way "Hey where are you going?"

"When will daddy be back?"

"I told you a little while and then you can be off"

"Okay"

"Now go and watch the cartoons Kyle"

"Sorry I forgot" Moira spoke as she came rushing back in, holding the invoice out to Chas "Hey Kyle" she spoke "You never said he was back Chas?"

"Sorry, I thought it best you just didn't see each other. Cain is going again tonight and I know he doesn't want to upset you Moira"

"When did he come back?"

"A few days ago, honestly love, he was thinking of you, I told him you are happy with Oliver and he says it will be to hard to see you"

"Okay, I just, I would like to call a truce, I do really care for him still"

"Mmm" Chas replied "I gave him my word you know" Chas replied "I better go and let Kyle know he is being picked up about 4" Moira nodded, understanding exactly what her friend was telling her, she left quickly, intent on getting her orders delivered quickly.

* * *

"Hey little man, have you been good for your Auntie Chas?" Cain asked as he swept Kyle up and into his arms. The bond Cain now felt with the young boy was something he had always dreamed of. He had struggled with coming to terms with having the boy as part of his life but he had come to love him in ways he never thought he would. Kyle nodded to his fathers earlier question and Cain grinned as he lowered the child back to the ground before moving to his sister "Well that was a nightmare, Chrissie has managed to ruin the garage, I am thinking of selling her my share and cutting all ties with this place". Chas looked horrified at the idea of never seeing her brother or nephew again. "I will keep in touch with you obviously"

"Won't be here though, I won't see you everyday"

"You knew that, I can't be around Moira"

"Yeah about that, I thought a chat might help" Chas moved past him and scooped up Kyle, Cain caught sight of his ex and glared at Chas

"You set me up?" he sounded angrier than anticipated

"No, she just happened to turn up at the most perfect time", Chas disappeared from the room and Cain ran his eyes over the woman who had broken him in two

"I have to go" he moved over towards the door where she stood and she grabbed his arm "Don't" his voice was barely above a whisper

"We need to talk, please?"

"Have you changed your mind, decided you don't want him and I am the only man for you?" her eyes fell to the floor "Didn't think so"

"I came to see you the night you left, I saw our photo and I realised what I was turning you into, I will not be responsible for you becoming the man you used to be"

"But you are the reason I am not that man"

"Please don't leave like this, I need to know you will be okay Cain"

"I have to be, I have a little boy to look after"

"He has grown so much"

"Yeah" he went to leave and she caught his arm "I have to go Moira" he sighed "You don't need me"

"Part of me will always need you Cain" she spoke and he turned back to her "You know what I went through, with Holly and John, you have stopped me from going under many times"

"Yet it's still not enough"

"It was, things are just different now" she took his hand "Have a drink with me, please?"

"I need to get on my way"

"Please Cain" something in her tone sounded desperate and she sighed "I have really missed you".

* * *

What was meant to be a quick drink turned into 2 and half hours later, Kyle had come out the back of the pub and was currently cuddled up on the sofa with Moira, Cain felt happy, happier than he had since before he had left, just being round her made him glow and clearly she had that effect on Kyle to. "He has never stopped talking about you" Cain broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into. "He has really missed you"

"I have missed him too" she replied as she kissed the child on the top of his head "I better go" she rose to her feet and Cain moved to her and pulled her into a hug

"You take care" he whispered before kissing her head

"You too Cain" She spoke and he stared into her eyes, she leant forward and he knew she was seeking out his lips

"Well this looks cosy" Oliver shouted as he burst into the room

"Sorry, he just stormed through" Chas spoke before heading back towards the bar

"We were just having a goodbye drink before Cain and Kyle leave"

"Sure, while your tea sits at home ruined"

"I am sorry Oliver, I completely forgot"

"I should of guessed eh?" he shouted "Once a slag always a slag"

"Oi" Cain snapped "Watch your mouth"

"Or what?"

"Lets just go Oliver and we can talk at home" she turned to Cain as Oliver stormed out "Take care Cain" she spoke "See you little man" Kyle waived and she went to head out of the door

"Moira" he spoke and she turned back "Happy Birthday".

* * *

"Would you slow down Oliver?" Moira followed him into their home, she grabbed his arm "Would you let me explain?". In all honesty she wasn't entirely sure how she could explain this, she had stood him up to spend time with her ex-husband and his son, from the moment she had set eyes on Cain her feelings had all came flooding back. However, despite how she felt for him, she couldn't go back, she wouldn't allow herself to go back to him. How on earth did she explain that to Oliver. He turned to her and she realised she couldn't, she could never tell him her true feelings, just like she could never tell Cain. "I am sorry Oliver, I just needed to say goodbye, they are leaving and not coming back" she moved closer to where he had stopped by the kitchen table "You understand, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I understand Moira, you still want him"

"No" she defended, which wasn't a complete lie, she loved him and craved him but wanting him was a whole different kettle of fish "I don't"

"Liar" his voice was raised and she stepped back as he turned round "I can see it in your eyes" he shouted, he raised his hand and brought the back of it crashing into her cheek, the force knocked her to the ground and she instantly moved her hand to dab her bleeding cheek, she looked up at him "You disgust me" he shouted before kicking his foot into her stomach, she curled herself into a ball, trying her best to ignore what was happening to her.

* * *

Cain sat on the sofa with the boy cuddled into his body, Moira had given him a lot to think about, despite not saying much. He had returned to the village intent on sorting his business out but here he was with bigger plans to put into place. His son was his priority but Moira was the only woman he had ever truly loved and he was determined not to just roll over and let Oliver have her. Moira, him and Kyle, they were going to be a family and he wasn't giving up until he had what he wanted. "You still here?" Chas broke his chain of thought

"Looks that way"

"You not leaving tonight now?" she asked

"No" he replied giving her a wicked smile "Thought I might stick around"

"For good?"

"Maybe"

"Why?" she asked

"To get back my woman and believe me I am not giving up until I have her". He glanced at his son, this is where he needed to be, now he just needed his wife by his side.

* * *

 **I do promise it will get more exciting! Please review for me again**


	3. Chapter 3

_**thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy. Please review**_

* * *

Moira had caked on a layer of make-up, trying to hide the damage Oliver had caused, the huge cut, the ugly truth of what she had allowed him to do. She stood up and lifted her top to show the bruises bellow. Moira had always been such a strong independent woman, why hadn't she fought back. Oliver had stormed out and she was unsure where he had spent the night or quite what mood he would be in when he returned. Lowering her top she moved into the living room and began to tidy round. About twenty minutes passed before she heard the front door. She steadied her breathing before moving into the kitchen "I'm so sorry" he whispered upon setting eyes on her

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it Oliver" she was breathing deeply, trying to remain calm

"I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything, go in there and pack your bags"

"You can't be serious, we can't throw what we have away"

"We have nothing now"

"Moira please"

"Look what you did to me" she shouted "You are an animal Oliver"

"I saw red Moira, I had visions of you leaving me for him"

"And that gave you the right to hit me?" she leant on the side behind her, no longer able to look at him "I want you to go"

"Please don't" he took her hand and spun her to face him "Moira, I love you"

"No, I can't be in this sort of relationship"

"This soft of relationship, Moira it was once" he held her hands "It will never happen again. You have my word"

"Oliver"

"Please don't Moira, do you want me to beg?"

"I can't forget what you did"

"And I am not asking you to but please forgive me, I don't want us to be over" he kissed her lips gently "We have this place to think about". The fear of his investment suddenly came hauntingly back to her

"Okay you can stay but I promise you, if you ever touch my like that again and your feet won't touch the ground" she walked past him and into their bedroom. He sighed a huge sigh of relief as he watched her go.

* * *

"Morning" Chas breezed cheerily into the living room and pulled the curtains open. Cain was asleep still and Kyle was sat on the floor playing with his toy cars. Chas moved to him and knelt down beside him "I hear you are sticking around?" she asked as he banged the two small cars into each other. He simply nodded and carried on playing "Well I for one couldn't be happier to have you and your Daddy here". She moved to where Cain was laying on the sofa fast asleep, she really wished he could sort things out with Moira, she had never seen him as happy as he had been with her. She knew he had made mistakes, it was a horrendous situation and she really wished there was more she could do to help smooth things but in all honesty she knew Moira was happy with Oliver. "Wakey , wakey sleepy head" she whispered before slapping his arm

"What are you doing?" he stressed before running his eyes over his sister "What time is it?"

"Just gone eight" she smiled to Kyle "You want some breakfast"

"Yeah" he jumped up and followed her towards the kitchen

"So you decided what you are going to do?"

"Have a shower, go and see if me Dad will look after him and then go into work"

"I meant about" she paused and looked at the small boy before back to Cain and mouthed Moira to him

"Nothing just now, if I rush in like a bull in a China shop I'll ruin everything, I am going to play the long game, I will get her back".

* * *

Moira had made all her deliveries and was happily on her way to the shop, she wanted to get something nice for Oliver to apologise for last nights tea. Although she had no intention of taking the full blame she knew he had reacted the way he had out of fear and jealousy. She did feel guilty because despite the fact Oliver adored her part of her craved Cain, although he was gone and she couldn't go back to him anyway. "Hey you" she turned to face the woman she deemed one of her closest friends "How are you doing?"

"Good" Moira replied before pulling Vanessa into a hug and then acknowledging her young son "How are you both doing?"

"We are good, although in desperate need of a girl's night out" she grinned "Me that is, not Johnny"

"Mmm, sounds perfect" Moira replied "I will speak to Chas and Rhona and sort a date" Moira hadn't had a girls night out in a long time, she needed it. Vanessa nodded

"I will look forward to it" she replied "Anyway, how are you finding it with Cain back in the village?"

"It was awkward but we have put the past behind us and besides he has gone again now anyway"

"Since when?"

"Last night, we had a chat before he headed off"

"I think you may of got a bit ahead of yourself there. I saw him this morning talking to Zac"

"Maybe he left after then. Saying goodbye"

"I don't think so Moira" she shook her head "They were talking about getting Kyle back into school"

"So he isn't leaving now?"

"I don't think so. I have to go but let me know about a night out"

"Will do" Moira replied half distracted, her mind once again focused on her ex-husband. She felt awful but part of her was a little relieved he was sticking around, even though nothing was going to happen between them.

* * *

Moira rushed into the pub, she had already done her delivery but Chas hadn't mentioned Cain and neither had she. The pub was now open but had very few people inside. "Hello love, what can I do for you?" Chas spoke as she headed towards her former Sister-in-law. "It's a bit early for you" Chas laughed. Moira froze, if she was to start talking uncontrollably about Cain she would look like all these months of pretending she was over him would be for nothing. "Moira" Chas prompted, clearly worried her friend was in a world of her own.

"Oh sorry Chas, erm, I don't want a drink, I erm"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, I just wondered if you fancied a girl's night out?" Moira added "I have spoken to Vanessa and she is up for it"

"Yeah definitely, how about next week?"

"Sounds good" Moira paused, her mind once again on her former lover as she noticed Zac bringing Kyle into the pub, she glanced back to Chas and frowned slightly "Not left yet?" she asked

"No about that" Chas sighed "It's their home Moira"

"Yeah I know" she replied as she acknowledged the young boy "I am fine with it" she grinned, it was fake and she was sure Chas knew "I better shoot, I will speak to you tomorrow about next week". She moved away from the bar and rushed out of the door, once outside she took a deep breath, so this was it, Cain was back for good, she would have to face him on a daily basis and she wasn't entirely sure she could.

* * *

She crossed over and into the cafe, she glanced round and it was fairly empty, she moved up to Bob and smiled "Cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich please Bob" she smiled and he nodded. She pointed to the small table by the door "I'll sit over there" she moved over and rested down. Her life felt a mess, she wanted to be with Oliver and to make everything perfect between them but she wasn't sure it ever could be now, not after what he had done

"Hear you go love" her thoughts were interrupted by Bob "Looks nasty"

"What does?" she asked

"Your face, what happened?" her hand shot to the bruise she thought she had hidden so well, before she could answer Cain walked in and his eyes met hers, she took a few seconds to pull her attention back to Bob

"Fight with a cupboard door. Believe me it came off worse than me"

"That will teach you to leave it open" he replied before turning to Cain "What can I do for you?" he asked the man

"Two teas to take away" he replied before resting down opposite her "What really happened?" he asked once Bob had walked away "I don't believe that cupboard door crap"

"Believe what you want, I don't need to justify myself to you"

"No" he replied "I guess not"

"So I hear you are sticking around?"

"Yep" he replied, there was a long drawn out silence

"What for?" she asked

"I am guessing I don't have to justify myself to you either"

"No, just making conversation" she replied

"Teas ready" Bob called and he moved towards the counter. Moira sipped her drink as she watched Cain pay and he headed back towards her

"I am glad you have decided to settle back here with Kyle, he will be happy"

"I'm not sticking around for him" Cain's plan to play the long game suddenly didn't seem so important "You" he replied wickedly "You are what I am sticking around for, because we are not even nearly done Moira"

"Let me make myself clear" she began, ready to rant about them being over for good speech but he interrupted

"You make yourself crystal clear every time I catch you looking Moira" he grinned "Until the next time sunshine" he walked off and out of the cafe. Her stomach was doing summersaults, part of her felt disgusted that he felt he had the right to speak to her like that but the other half was trying to control the butterflies he caused inside her, the way he turned her into a lovesick teenager every time she saw him. She had a feeling he wouldn't always be easy to resist.

* * *

 ** _please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_thanks for reading_

* * *

Chapter Four

Two weeks later

Moira was busy feeding the livestock on the farm, she found herself understaffed once again and putting in an incredible amount of over time again. She felt very alone, there was a time not so long ago that she felt closer to Chas than anybody else in the world but right now, despite putting things right with Chas she still felt she couldn't talk to her, out of fear of ending up with Cain finding out what she said. Moira had done her best to avoid her husband and he wasn't going out of his way to bump into her either, part of her was disappointed about that, not that she would ever let on. Oliver was being nicer than nice, although he had become very possessive, wanting to know where she was, who she was with. "Hey" hearing the voice from across the yard she turned to Chas "How are you love?"

"Fine thanks Chas, how are you?"

"Good, tonight, my place, girls night, lots of booze, scary film, dirty stories" Chas giggled, it reminded Moira of a young school girl and she nodded in way of response "About eight?"

"Yeah sounds good. Who else is going?"

"Ness, Vic, Rhona" she grinned "The usual suspects"

"Charity?"

"No, she is away for the night, that's why I arranged it"

"Sounds great"

"Excellent" Chas paused before leaning close "How are things with Oliver?"

"It's okay, you know, I tend to pick these difficult men"

"Mmm" seeing the sadness in the woman's eyes Chas smiled "I will always be here for you love, don't forget that"

"I know, it can just be really complicated"

"That's all men, look at my track record, cheats, slime bags, raving lunatics and a serial killer" she paused "And then of course there is Paddy"

"Yeah I suppose every woman deserves one good man, a soul mate, even if we can't hold on to them"

"But no one can ever take that away, what you and John had" she smiled "You were true soulmates"

"What if we weren't, what if I was destined to be with someone else"

"Oliver?" Moira's face fell to the floor and Chas eyes widened "Cain?" she asked

"Forget I said anything, I am being stupid"

"You know you could have him back in a heartbeat, if you still love him?"

"After I have spent this long trying to get over him. I need to get on Chas. See you tonight"

"See you tonight love".

* * *

"Morning" Chas breezed into the garage and glanced round, Cain held his hand up and she realised he was on the phone "Sorry" she muttered as he moved over and went into the small office. She looked at the small black car her brother had been working on and then followed him into the office, he was still on the phone, having an intense conversation with a customer she would guess. Noticing the photo in a frame on his desk she picked it up and looked at him and Moira on their Wedding day. She smiled inwardly, she loved the idea of the couple getting back together.

"Well the price is non negotiable, I either get my money or I will come and take the car back" he hung up the phone and pushed it into his pocket "What do you want?" he snapped at his sister before taking the photo and slamming face down on the desk before moving past her into the main part of the garage

"Just thought I'd come and say hello" she followed him

"Hello" he snapped before pointing to the door and picking up a spanner

"Rough day?" she asked and he let out a really loud sigh, one she deemed angry

"I am trying to work Chas, I am raising a kid on my own and the woman I love is shacked up with another man"

"That's why I am here" she grinned "I have just been to see Moira"

"And?" he snapped, clearly fed up with the conversation

"And she implied that she still wanted you"

"Implied?" he asked "How?"

"Well, she said, but not in so many words"

"Unless she told you she was on her way here to say she wants to give it another go, I am not going to get my hopes up, if it's all the same to you"

"Okay, I get it, you don't want to get hurt but you took the risk on her before"

"Do you want something Chas because I am really busy?"

"No" she replied "Just to let you know, we are having a girl's night in tonight, in the back of the pub, if you decide you want a chat with Moira, without Oliver around" she headed out the door and he frowned, it wasn't that he had been avoiding her, just giving her a wide berth, a chance to miss him, but she hadn't come running, maybe he was playing a losing game.

* * *

The five women had skipped the film and gone straight to putting the world to rights. They were on their sixth bottle of wine, with Vanessa appearing the most wasted. The conversations had been far from polite and Moira was sure the x rated conversations would be enough to keep her giggling for the next few days, that was until it became her turn to spill the beans "So Moira" Rhona began "What about Oliver?"

"What about him?"

"Well, how is he?"

"He is" she paused trying think if an apt word "Fine"

"Juicy" Rhona laughed

"Not as juicy as the stories I used to get about Cain" Vanessa interrupted

"Really" Rhona giggled "What stories?"

"Nothing" Moira snapped "I would rather not talk about Cain"

"So would I" Chas interrupted

"I really don't get it" Victoria spoke "No offense Chas but Cain is a bit psycho, I always thought you could do better"

"Oh yeah, none taken" Chas snapped

"Cain is a lot of things but he is far from a psycho" Moira defended "He was always loving, caring and I felt so safe with him. He meant the world to me"

"Why are you with Oliver then?" Chas asked

"Because Cain is unpredictable" Moira replied "Oliver can offer stability"

"But what it comes down to is, who is better in bed?" Vanessa laughed

"Cain has the whole sexy moody thing going on" Rhona laughed

"They are different" Moira smiled "Oliver is caring and affectionate" she paused and smiled to herself "Cain is very controlling"

"Moira" Chas nodded past her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Cain in the door way. He turned and walked away and Moira sighed before watching him leave.

* * *

Moira moved out of the room and followed him out the door and into the alley down the side of the pub "Cain let me explain" she grabbed his arm, his eyes were fiery and she saw the anger in his face, he looked disappointed and it was awful to think she had upset him so much "I wasn't talking about you" she spoke "Not how you think anyway"

"Controlling" Cain snapped "I heard you, Oliver is caring and affectionate and me, I am controlling"

"You are taking it out of context"

"Really?" he asked "How exactly?"

"I meant it in a good way"

"How is controlling a good thing?" he asked

"We were talking about sex" she blushed "I meant you controlled me in bed, it was a complement"

"Sex?" he asked

"Yes" she replied "I am sorry if I offended you" she went to walk past him and he put his hand against the wall to trap her, she moved her eyes to him "Let me go"

"So what is it you want, affection or control?" he asked and he stepped closer to her "I can give you all of it" he gently stroked her face "I will give you whatever you want" he moved into her lips, he gently stroked her face as his tongue invaded her mouth. She pulled back and leant against the wall, he smiled "I love you Moira" she gripped his neck and pulled him back into her.

* * *

Moira hastily straightened her dress, while Cain zipped his trousers up, he had owned every part of her but managed to show her affection and control all in one go. He moved towards her and leant down and picked up her handbag and gave it to her "Thanks" she spoke and he smiled as he touched her face again "Cain" she took his hand in hers and smiled "This shouldn't of happened. I am with Oliver now"

"So what was that?" he asked

"A mistake"

"A mistake, Moira you are everything to me"

"Please don't Cain"

"So what that was it, you don't want me?"

"I'm sorry, I have to be with Oliver"

"Do you love him?"

"I have to go"

"Do you love him Moira?" he caught her arm "The way you love me?"

"Its not about love Cain, it's about trust"

"And you think he will trust you if I tell him what we just did?"

"Probably not Cain but I truly believe you are better than that. Please just let me get on with my life"

"Okay" he nodded "If that's what you want, if he is definitely what you want, but I love you and I will never let go completely". She moved out of the alley and he sighed, she was all he wanted but if he was going to win her back he would have to up his game, he wasn't giving her up with out a fight.

* * *

 _please review_


End file.
